Genus: Lavandula. 
Species: stoechas. 
Denomination: Lavsts 15.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of lavender known botanically as Lavandula stoechas subsp. pedunculata and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Lavsts 15xe2x80x99. The new invention is a hybrid plant that resulted from the pollination between two Lavandula stoechas varieties, namely Lavandula xe2x80x98Gethsemanexe2x80x99 and Lavandula stoechas subsp. pedunculata and was selected in Christchurch, New Zealand by the inventor in 1996. Because of its hybrid nature, the instant plant will be known as Lavandula xe2x80x98Lavsts 15xe2x80x99. The female parent is Lavandula xe2x80x98Gethsemanexe2x80x99 (unpatented) and the male parent plant is an unidentified cultivar of Lavandula stoechas subsp. pedunculata (unpatented).
The new lavender cultivar xe2x80x98Lavsts 15xe2x80x99 is distinct and unique due to its long peduncles that terminate in bicolor spikes, combined with grey-green foliage. There are no comparison plants, known to the inventor, that resemble the instant plant. xe2x80x98Lavsts 15xe2x80x99 is distinguishable from both parent plants by the color of foliage, spike and sterile bracts.
The new invention xe2x80x98Lavsts 15xe2x80x99 was asexually propagated by the inventor in Christchurch, New Zealand in 1996 using soft to semi-hardwood cuttings. Since that time subsequent generations have been determined fixed, stable and true to type.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and represent the distinguishing characteristics of the new Lavandula cultivar xe2x80x98Lavsts 15xe2x80x99. These traits in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Lavsts 15xe2x80x99 from all other existing varieties of Lavandula known to the inventor. xe2x80x98Lavsts 15xe2x80x99 has not been tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in environmental, climatic, and cultural conditions, however, without any variance in genotype.
1. Lavandula xe2x80x98Lavsts 15xe2x80x99 exhibits an upright, semi-open habit.
2. The sterile bracts and corollas of Lavandula xe2x80x98Lavsts 15xe2x80x99 in combination exhibit the colors white and violet blue.
3. Lavandula xe2x80x98Lavsts 15xe2x80x99 exhibits long tomentose, pale green peduncles.
4. Lavandula xe2x80x98Lavsts 15xe2x80x99 exhibits grey-green foliage.
5. Lavandula xe2x80x98Lavsts 15xe2x80x99 exhibits 4-8 sterile bracts per flower spike.
6. Lavandula xe2x80x98Lavsts 15xe2x80x99 exhibits tinges of pink coloring on the sterile bracts as the flower spikes age.